


Inside my blue dream (I want to hold you)

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are idols, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, first-meetings, minho is ??? a struggling student idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “We’re going for natural. He looks plenty natural.”Mr Photoshoot looks about three seconds away from a breakdown, so Minho decides to remind them of his presence by clearing his throat lightly.“What, exactly,” he starts slowly, “Do I look plenty natural for?”orMinho only came down to the beach for some relaxation. He didn't think he'd end up being street-casted as an extra for a cute boy's music video
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST





	Inside my blue dream (I want to hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SKZ MV FICFEST](http://twitter.com/skzmvfest) Inspired by Stray Kids' [Blueprint M/V](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYJDf9oPQ-0)
> 
> Title taken from J-Hope's Blue Side.

The wind is pleasant against Minho’s hair as he buries his feet into the sand, shoes swinging from his left hand. The beach isn’t necessarily very packed, but there’s definitely more people milling around than he’s used to. At the far corner, by the cliffs, he can see a group of teenagers attempting to climb the jagged rocks, their heads thrown back in clear laughter, though the sound is drowned out by the crashing of the waves just next to where Minho stands. When the waves come forth once more, they spill just over the tips of his heels and he shivers, both loving and loathing the familiar feeling of getting his feet wet. 

Minho doesn’t mean to stay for long. He promised his mother he’d be back soon to help with the lunch shift at their restaurant, though she’d waved him off and told him to go and have fun. Minho doesn’t like leaving her alone for long- sure they have staff whose _job_ it is to help her out, but Minho quite enjoys spending time at the restaurant that his mother has built up from the ground, interacting with the locals and speaking in broken English to the tourists. 

So, Minho doesn’t _mean_ to stay for long, he tells himself he’ll sit against this rock for ten minutes tops before he slips on his shoes again and makes his way back up the beach to where eateries are located. But there’s something about the sun that afternoon, glistening over the sea and glowing warmly, like it’s been waiting all day to shine this bright. The waves have calmed, so they barely skim the tips of Minho’s toes, though the water is warm now and much more pleasant. He crosses his legs, bare from the knees down, basking in the warmth of the sun as well as the light breeze that follows. Minho closes his eyes and stretches his arms out behind his head before falling against the sand with a soft thud, bringing his hands to rest behind his head. The sun feels great like this- all warm rays and brilliant glow. Even with his eyes closed, Minho can feel the bright orange hue that collects under his lashes.

So he’s very much irritated when that orange hue disappears, replaced by the darkness of a shadow. In retrospect, Minho knows he can’t lie there for long. He’s only wearing minimal sunscreen, and it won’t be long until the sun causes him to sweat through the thin material of his shirt, but _dammit_ it was starting to feel so _good._

Minho peaks open a single eye, confused when a man stares back at him, unabashedly looking him up and down.

“Can I help you?” Minho asks, not even trying to hide the peevish tone of his voice. 

The man only continues to look at him, nodding in what looks like approval, before turning to someone next to him. Minho hadn’t noticed that there were two people, but when he turns to the other- well, he’s pretty glad.

The other guy looks a lot younger, with a sharp nose and sparkling eyes. His hair is styled neatly, and if Minho didn’t know any better, he’d think this guy was in the middle of a photoshoot. 

“He’ll do.” The first man says to the other. Mr Photoshoot begins to splutter, clearly looking embarrassed at these words. He ignores Minho completely in order to respond.

“You can’t just- pick people off the streets!”

Minho frowns. He doesn’t look like he’s from the streets- does he? He does a quick once over of his outfit, pretty sure that there’s nothing staining his shirt. He’s always sure to wear an apron when helping out his mother, for hygiene purposes as well as appearance ones. His actions seem to catch the eye of Mr Photoshoot, who somehow manages to look even _more_ embarrassed. 

“Not- not that you look bad!”, he rushes to explain. “You look great! Really good!” These sound like words that he didn’t mean to say, as he turns back to the other man. “You can’t _street-cast_.”, he hisses, as if Minho can’t hear him when he’s doing that. Unfortunately for him, the waves are not as loud as they were thirty minutes ago, so Minho can hear every single word, very clearly. “Not here.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.”,the first man responds, still looking completely unabashed. “We’re going for natural. He looks plenty natural.”

Mr Photoshoot looks about three seconds away from a breakdown, so Minho decides to remind them of his presence by clearing his throat lightly. 

“What, exactly,” he starts slowly, “Do I look plenty natural for?”

“Apologies.”, the first man says, looking far from apologetic. “This is Bang Chan, and I am his manager stroke photographer. We’re shooting here today, and we- _I-”_ He corrects himself when Bang Chan throws him a glare, “I couldn’t help but notice how- in your _element_ you look here. And I think you’d look great as an extra.”

Minho’s eyes narrow.

“For a photoshoot?”

“A video shoot.” the man corrects quickly.

Minho raises an eyebrow. He’s never heard of this Bang Chan in his life. This could totally all be one big scam.

He looks up at the sun, still shining brightly and causing a slight sweat to trickle down the side of his cheek. The waves are still warm, and his spot on the sand is comfortable. _But._

“Do you have sunscreen?” he asks.

Bang Chan looks absolutely bewildered and his manager isn’t looking any better, though he does manage to deliver a response.

“Yes?”

“Cool. I’m in.”

  
  
  


Minho isn’t foreign to the concept of people using this beach for shoots. It’s a very pretty beach, with a row of cliffs on the left, and a bunch of busy tourist spots to the right- which come alive beautifully at night. At sunset, the skies are often filled with a lovely lilac hue, and even though Minho has been coming back here for summer since he started college, he admires the sky every night.

For some reason, Bang Chan’s team decided to get shots of the afternoon sky, which is bright blue and also impossible to look at. The natural light of the sun makes the camera crew fuss around for a while, and Minho has to hide his smirk as he settles against a low rock. They’ve moved away from the water, closer to the cliffs, which is looking a bit ridiculous seeing as they have a huge white screen behind them.

A few others have been ‘street-casted’ too- Minho can see two boys laughing by a few deck chairs. He recognises them as part of the group that had been laughing on the cliffs earlier- they look young, definitely younger than him, and there’s something incredibly endearing about their laughs. 

“That’s Seungmin and Jeongin.” A voice says behind Minho, and he turns to find Chan, also fondly watching the two laughing boys. “Han chose them.”

Minho narrows his eyes.  
  
“Han? _Chose?”_

Chan averts his gaze, “Han is that guy- over there-” He completely ignores Minho’s second question, but Minho feels pretty smug about the fact that Chan’s ears are bright red. He had disappeared to get his makeup fixed after Minho had agreed to be in the video, and had stayed getting his makeup done the whole time Minho was made to sign agreement papers and given a brief overview of what they were aiming for- the details of which had completely flown over his head. 

So, even though Chan has been getting his makeup fixed for at least forty minutes, it still does nothing to hide the flush on his cheeks when Minho steps a little closer and tilts his head with a smile. 

“So you didn’t-” He starts to say, but he’s cut off by someone yelling out a _hyung_ from behind him.

Han comes running up the sand, a mini handheld fan in his right hand that seems to be doing absolutely nothing useful considering how red and sweaty he looks. 

“Hyung.” Han repeats once he’s close enough, “They want us to start getting into positions,” 

Chan frowns,“Are we starting now?” 

“Just to test the setup or something.”

Minho follows the conversation silently, before suddenly he notices something, and can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips.

“You’re Han Jisung!”

“Wow.” Chan mutters, “You recognise him but not _me?”_

Minho ignores him to continue.

“You’re from that group-the- the one that can take water out of phone speakers!” 

“We _what?”_ Chan splutters whilst Jisung’s grin grows and soon ends up as boisterous laughter. 

“Yeah! That was Changbin’s idea actually to try it out.”

“Wait, you guys started that yourselves?” Minho asks, intrigued. 

“We had to promote the song somehow.” Jisung snickers, and his laugh is so contagious Minho can’t help but laugh along.

“Start what?’ Chan asks as both boys continue to laugh. Han shoots Minho a cheeky wink.

“Nothing, hyung. You two are up by the cliffs, so- go.”

Chan looks like he wants to yell at Jisung but seemingly decides against it after a glance back at Minho. His cheeks are once more flushed red.

“Let’s go.”,he says instead, and Minho mock salutes before trailing after him. 

The video shoot turns out to be a lot tamer than Minho expected. They’re told to laugh and talk amongst one another- act _natural,_ as the director had put it. Chan seems to fall into this role easily, arms stretching wide behind his head as he lays flat, the billowy sleeves of his white shirt fluttering in the wind on either side of him. Minho is pretty fond of the outfit they had put him in too- a cropped mesh sweater over a plain shirt, also white. 

“What inspired the song?” Minho asks when Chan reveals that he participated in the lyric writing. Minho isn’t sure if the cameras are still on them or not, but they’d been told not to make obvious eye contact with the lens, so he keeps his eyes stuck on the man in front of him. Chan is extremely pretty under the rays of the late afternoon sun, especially when his eyes twinkle as he talks about his passion for song-writing. 

“It was Changbin’s idea really, he wanted to write a song about doing what you want but like- not make it depressing.” Minho nods along, understanding that vision pretty clearly. “And well,” Chan huffs out a laugh, “It was Jisung’s idea to- and I quote- ‘get pretty boys involved.’” 

Minho grins, looking away for a moment so he can spot Jisung, laughing as he’s lifted onto Seungmin’s back. Jeongin isn’t far behind, some sort of blue material trapped between his fingers, which he uses to attempt to swat at Seungmin and Jisung. He misses a step, stumbles over the material, and sends all three of them tumbling onto the soft sand. There’s a short silence followed by shrieking laughter and Minho barely manages to contain his own smile as he turns back to Chan.

“So you think I’m a pretty boy then?”, he teases. When Chan flushes Minho laughs at him, shaking his head, “Don’t get bashful now when you _literally_ disturbed my nap because your manager thought I had the right _look_ for your little video.” He pauses, “And the criteria was just being pretty?” 

Chan huffs, and although he doesn’t exactly turn away, he seems reluctant to meet Minho’s eyes,“I’m sorry how hyung just- intruded into your space like that. He can be a bit forward sometimes.”

Minho shrugs,“I’m getting paid to look pretty next to a cute boy. I’m not complaining.”

Chan lets out a sound that could possibly be described as a squeak, and when his eyes meet Minho’s once more, they’re as wide as saucers.

“You think I’m _cute?”_

Minho momentarily contemplates doing a triple backflip off the cliff. Has Bang Chan _seen_ himself?

Before he can ask the question however, a camera man is calling for their attention and Minho has to tuck the conversation away for later. 

The shooting continues throughout the afternoon until early evening. They stop for a short break in between, in which food is served and laughter is shared before they’re instructed to head back to their locations. Minho meets Felix during the break, a smiley boy with freckles, who laughs at his own jokes. He meets Changbin too, who keeps throwing sceptical glances between him and Chan, every time Minho so much as brushes his fingers against Chan’s skin. Sure, Minho has turned up his flirting a _lot_ with Chan, but Chan doesn’t seem to be complaining. If anything, he encourages it. 

When the director calls for them to look at one another, however, all confidence flies out the window. Bang Chan is _insanely_ pretty; Minho has known this since he first set eyes on him. It’s the main reason why he keeps sending him secret smiles and making his touches linger for a few seconds too long- he wants Chan’s attention. But this- pure eye contact- he doesn’t think he’ll survive. Chan turns to him, charming smile and all, and Minho just about melts. 

“Cut!”, the director yells and Minho squeezes his eyes shut at the hint of frustration in her voice. “Let’s try that again!”

Minho turns to Chan once more, determined to get it right this time. He can totally do this. He’s looked pretty boys in the eye before. He’s done _more_ than look them in the eye-

“Hey,’ Chan says softly, reaching out to grab Minho’s hands. Minho’s tiny fingers link between Chan’s like they were made to be there, “I know it’s not easy, but you’re doing great.”

Minho looks between their linked hands to the kind expression sitting on Chan’s face and reconsiders the triple back-flip from earlier.

“You got this.” Chan whispers when the cameras begin to roll again- and Minho has to really struggle not to kiss him right there.

When the director yells _cut_ a second time it sounds significantly less stressed, and finally, they manage to maintain believable eye contact, caused by a slight flicker of Chan’s lips, which had elicited a smile from Minho too. It pleases the director, who tells them they’re free to go and Chan whoops, jumping so high into the air that Minho has to pull him back by the waist and away from the edge.

“You did so good!” Chan exclaims, still giddy that a section of the shoot is over. 

“You too.” Minho responds, suddenly shy.

“Come on,” Chan says, grabbing Minho’s hand, “let’s go and watch the others.”

It doesn’t take much time for everyone else to wrap up their group shots. Finally, comes 3racha’s group shot, which leaves Minho- as well as all the other extras- absolutely speechless. Although they’re only lip-syncing there’s something incredibly captivating about the way they stare into the camera and challenge the audience with their piercing glares. The song is by no means dark, yet Minho finds himself feeling slightly intimidated. He almost feels shameful, for not having listened to the band prior to the shoot. 

Ever the professionals, the trio’s shooting goes smoothly and they manage to wrap it up pretty quickly. The director calls about there being one more group scene before they can leave, and when Minho turns to Chan, he’s startlingly red. 

“Whose is the last shot?” He asks, slightly confused.

“Ours.” Chan mumbles, and somehow his cheeks grow darker.

“Wh-”

Before Minho can say any more, one of the staff is walking over to them, a strip of brilliant blue material flowing through their fingers. He beckons Minho over, and asks permission before slipping the ribbon over Minho’s eyes, material silky against the hot flush of his face. The blindfold leaves him without most of his vision, only able to see vague shadows beyond it.

“Chan?” He calls out, and there’s a hand on his elbow, warm and steady, guiding him,

“You read the script, right?”

Minho swallows,

“I did.”

“Okay then.” Chan’s voice sounds just as nervous as Minho is, and Minho can’t help but shudder when Chan’s fingers come into contact with his once more, to lead him into place.

The music starts up, and Minho thanks whatever deity is listening that the blindfold blocks out most of his vision, because he _knows_ everyone is watching this, and he’d have to die if he were to witness the looks on their faces.

When the director yells the queue, Minho holds his breath, waiting for the soft brush of Chan’s fingers. They move delicately over the top of the blindfold, gently tugging until the ribbon hangs loosely around Minho’s neck. Minho hopes he isn’t as flushed as he feels.

The music continues, and Chan reaches out a hand to touch Minho’s cheek, fingers soft and careful, and Minho releases the breath he was holding.

_“Cut!”_ Sharply rings through the air, and Chan moves away like he’s been burnt, ears red. “Excellent! Perfect!” The director praises, and Minho finally feels the flush creep into his cheeks and bloom up to his ears. 

He can see Changbin teasing Chan from a short distance away, and he quickly looks away, when another extra- Hyunjin- laughs along, feeling awfully embarrassed. 

The final shoot is a group shot for them all, and despite the flirting and fake confidence that the shoots with Chan allowed, Minho thinks this one is his favourite.

The sun is setting and the tide is starting to come in, but they splash about anyway, having a great time and not worrying about the consequences of their expensive, loaned clothing. 

The camera men eat it all up, instructing them to simply play and look excited, and Minho finds himself doing exactly that. It’s a wonderful stress-reliever after a few hefty hours of shooting, and even though there’s a slight chill in the air, Minho feels warm all the way to his toes. 

The shooting comes to an end a few hours later, when the final remnants of the sun slip below the horizon and the stars appear instead, to accompany the moon in the dark sky.

They seat themselves in a large circle whilst the camera crew packs up, and Minho finally realises just how exhausted he is. Jeongin is falling asleep on Seungmin’s shoulder, and Felix and Hyunjin are both curled up against Changbin’s side. Chan, Jisung and Changbin are talking quietly amongst themselves whilst Minho sits next to Chan, knees drawn up to his chest as he scrolls though his Instagram feed.

“You like to cook?” Chan asks suddenly over Minho’s shoulder, and Minho jumps, to which Chan laughs softly.

“A little privacy would be nice.” Minho sniffs, but he’s not offended, which he shows by leaning closer to Chan so he can see the screen of his phone better, “My mum cooks, I like to help her out.”

“That’s nice.” Chan hums, his own eyes heavy with sleep. Minho feels his gaze soften. 

“It was nice hanging out with you today.” 

Chan nods, and finally leans down to rest his chin onto Minho’s shoulder. Minho relaxes a little, to make the position more comfortable. 

“It was.” Chan agrees.

“You know,” Minho begins slowly, “I go to university in Seoul.”

Chan smiles lazily, eyes slipping closed,“Who said I live in Seoul?”

“Don’t all the hot shot idols live there?”

Chan opens a single eye.

“Oh? So _now_ you think I’m a hot shot idol.”

Minho giggles, and Chan joins in, leaning in closer, so there’s barely any room between them.

“Give me your number.”, Minho says, and Chan nods, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it over. 

“Will you call me?” Chan mumbles, clearly on the brink of sleep now.

“I’ll think about it.” Minho teases. 

“That’s good enough for me.”

Minho grins and runs a hand through Chan’s locks gently, pleased when Chan lets out a content sigh. 

“Go to sleep, Channie.” He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Chan’s cheek. Chan’s lips quirk up slightly, clearly aware of what Minho just did.

“Yeah,” he says, “Sleep.”

And once again, the wind is pleasant against Minho’s skin, and the sky feels comforting over his head, but most of all, Chan feels warm, safe, against his shoulder. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organising this! and thank you to my beta for betaing<3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
